Captain Falcon
Captain Falcon is the main character of F-Zero. He drives the Blue Falcon and Super Falcon, and as stated in his last game, he was working on a new vehicle known as the Neo Blue Falcon. Background Douglas Jay Falcon is the Original Captain Falcon who was an officer in the Internova Police Force in the past. He is a resident of Earth, coming from the city of Port Town. His bounty hunting exploits have yielded him enough of a reputation that he has gained many enemies across the galaxy; to avoid the constant danger from his adversaries, when he's not racing or bounty-hunting he lives in seclusion in his personal island chain off the coast of Port Town. His need to shield himself from outsiders borders on paranoia (albeit not necessarily unwarranted), because whenever he wins a race he has to dash home to his islands with his award money before others can get him. Living comfortably in solitude in his islands, Captain Falcon practices his F-Zero racing with a separate track built on each one of his islands. In the anime-inspired games F-Zero: GP Legend and Climax, little is known about Captain Falcon beyond his popularity in the Grand Prix. His machine is so popular that it is virtually the symbol of the F-Zero races. His true identity is Bart Lemming (Bert in the English dub) who often gives advice to Rick Wheeler and his friends. He has his own story path in GP Legend. He was originally hired by an old friend to escort Dr. Clash in Mute City. However, he then encountered Zoda, who captured Dr. Clash and began to pursue him with the help of Rick Wheeler, whom he met for the first time and was confused by his claims of having known Zoda for centuries, but they wound up accidentally capturing a decoy instead. He then encountered Samurai Goroh in Red Canyon while attempting to continue his pursuit, but Goroh accused Falcon of poisoning him and raced him. Goroh ran off afterwards. Captain Falcon returned to Port Town empty-handed, only to be confronted by Blood Falcon. He beat Blood Falcon in a race, but his machine broke down afterward. Lisa Brilliant then offered her help to him, and whether or not Blood Falcon was beaten on the first try, he either accepted her help and then defeated Blood Falcon in a race with Jody Summer's help in the Sand Ocean, or he refused her help and decided to fix his machine with a boost blast, realizing that he had only one lead left. Afterwards, Captain Falcon made his way to Lightning and raced Black Shadow, whom Falcon knew had captured Clash due to his being Blood Falcon's master. After defeating Black Shadow, Jody was able to save Dr. Clash and thanked Captain Falcon for the evil he prevented Black Shadow from unleashing. But Captain Falcon insisted he was only doing the job he was hired for and resumed his anonymous career as a bounty hunter. He then participates in the Grand Prix, and depending on what player you choose, will win or not. He ultimately trains Rick Wheeler in racing, and when he is ready to pass the title of Captain Falcon to him. In F-Zero Climax, Captain Falcon's alias Berserker is unlockable. After Bart passes down the mantle of Captain Falcon to Rick Wheeler (along with the Blue Falcon), he takes on a new alias known as the Berserker and races in the Red Bull. He will either win or lose, depending on the character you play. Powers & Abilities *'Falcon Punch': After a short windup, Falcon releases a devastating fire-infused punch, he can also infuse the punch with lightning. *'Falcon Kick': Dashes forward with a fire-imbued kick, launching foes, he can also perform this attack rapidly or add in the electric element into the kick. *'Falcon Dive': Ironically named, If he comes into contact with anyone, he briefly grapples them before generating an explosion that launches them downwards whilst stylishly launching Captain Falcon further skyward. *'Raptor Boost': Captain Falcon rushes forward and performs a fire imbued uppercut onto his opponent, an alternative to this attack takes more time, but doesn't make him flinch at most attacks. *'The Gentleman': A three-hit punch, punch, knee combo, followed by a blindingly fast series of punches and finishing with a final blow that launches enemies. *'Knee of Justice': A lightning-infused knee smash that deals devastating damage. *'Heel of Shame': Captain Falcon raises his heel and knocks it down to the ground at rapid speed, this technique is best used for knocking someone off a ledge. Equipment *'Flight Suit': Provides protection from physical trauma, extreme G-forces, and fire/heat. *'Blaster Pistol': A pistol that fires lasers, rarely uses this, preferring his manly fists over guns. *'Super Falcon': Bart's enhanced form of the Blue Falcon, which can ignore gravity by practically levitating, but can also fire lasers, and spin around in a white aura, capable of ramming through other vehicles and thick metal walls. *'Champion's Belt': A belt infused with the spirit of the Creator, three spectral beings (universal forces) that make up the entire universe. DEBATABLE Feats Strength *Downed a giant R.O.B. with only one not-full-power Falcon Punch. *The Falcon Punch has been calculated to be more powerful than the F.O.A.B (Father of All Bombs). *Hurt Black Shadow, who tanked hits from Hyper Zoda *His Kamikaze Falcon Punch that he used on Black Shadow in the anime caused an explosion visible outside of the Galaxy. *Broke free from Black Shadow’s magical binds *Superior to Samurai Goroh, who sliced a large piece of machinery in half *The Blue Falcon can boost through multiple layers of metal *Matched Blood Falcon in power *Defeated Black Shadow, who overpowered a Reactor Might, which caused a space station to explode (resulting in slightly above 2 gigatons of TNT) Speed *Outran an exploding facility in his Blue Falcon. *Dodged laser fire *Blitzed 3 Death Bots in 0.2 seconds. *The Blue Falcon can exceed speeds faster than the speed of sound *Superior to Samurai Goroh, who reacted to a fired missile *Blitzed through multiple robots *Superior to Rick Wheeler, who dodged a meteor (calculated to be around Mach 33) *The Blue Falcon can keep up with Black Shadow’s Black Bull, which outraced an explosion caused by a Reactor Might Durability *Survived being thrown into the Dark Space. *Can withstand the backlash force of his own Falcon Punch without getting injured. *Should be comparable to Beastman, who survived falling off a building *Survived a rocket explosion *Took hits from Blood Falcon *Survived getting slashed by a laser sword *Comparable to Black Shadow, who withstood the energy output of the Reactor Might when overpowering it, which has enough power to cause a space station to explode *The Blue Falcon can survive an explosion massive enough to be seen from outside the Milky Way galaxy Skill *Won the F-Zero Grand Prix many times. *Regularly defeats and captures countless criminals as he collects bounties on them. *Was able to take on both Chrom and Lucina on his own, they needed the help of Robin to win. *Easily destroys squadrons of large combat robots single-handedly. *Defeated Black Shadow in both a race and hand to hand combat. *Beat Samurai Goroh in a race filled with rockslides *Saved Jody Summer from an exploding power plant *Succeeded in keeping the Blue Falcon over 700 km/h long enough for a speed-sensitive bomb to be removed *Beat the Creator in a race to prevent his soul from being taken *Saved a baby by grabbing it and jumping over the train that was about to hit it *Served as a police officer *Saw the hitman Pico sniping from many miles away *Helped save the universe from Black Shadow *Defeated Deathborn and Blood Falcon Weaknesses *Has next to no ranged abilities or weapons. *Some attacks require windup, most notably is the Falcon Punch. *He yells out the names of some of his attacks, eventually making his attacks predictable. Fun Facts *Captain Falcon's Japanese voice actor also voices Vegeta from the Dragon Ball series. *His birthday is on the 10th of April Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Male Characters Category:F-Zero Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Firearms Users Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Completed Profiles Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Pilots Category:Vehicle Users